Psychotic Synopsis
by SugarCoatedPsychosis
Summary: Gary and Petey's relationship was always a little on the strange side, but it soon reaches breaking point. GarxPetey - not suitable for people disturbed by psychological trauma or self-harm themes.
1. Find Me

_First chapter of my first fiction – please read and review.**  
Song: **You Found Me by the Fray_

How come you make everything so much more complicated than it needs to be, Petey?

Why does my chest hurt when I can't find you?

When you don't find me?

When I can't see you?

When you won't see me?

Lying on the floor. Sweat prickling on my bare chest. The snowflakes billowing in on the bitter wind that streams through the window you opened.

My blood pulsates in my ears. It trickles from my wrists.

I need you here with me, Petey.

I want you to lie with me on the cold stone floor.

Die with me, if need be.

Tell me what I need to hear.

"_It's alright, Gary. It's going to be okay."_

But you aren't here.

I'm screaming your name, tearing at my scalp with bloodied hands.

My sanity is being ripped from my soul. The two entities are separating. But I don't want them to separate.

I don't want _us _to separate, Petey.

Where are you?

Where?

Please come find me, Petey.

I'm getting cold.

The tile underneath is turning red. I'm lost. Lost. Come find me.

Where are you, Petey?

You can't find me.

Why?

I couldn't see you if you were here, anyway.

Hellish red stars blossom. They explode. They fill my vision with blood and death and loneliness and horror.

Come find me, Petey.

I want you to find me.


	2. Doubt It

_**Song: **Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana_

I saw you today, Petey.

You looked so sad.

Your pink shirt was all rumpled and you tried not to look at the scars on my wrists.

If you hate them so much why do you cause them?

Your big brown eyes look so scared.

Why are you scared of me, Petey?

You know that my bravado is all a facade.

You know what I am. You can see what I do. You know me better than anyone – but you still shy away from me.

Our hands touch and in the split second our flesh is in contact, the spark of a thousand suns courses through my veins and into yours. You flinch. Your terrified brown eyes gaze into mine and melt into me. I can feel your anxiety. I can smell your fear.

I can taste your terror.

Has it ever occurred to you that in the four years we've known each other, since I was a puny little sixth grader, I've cared about you every single second?

Do you know how I felt when I had to watch you getting beaten?

Do you know how hard it was for me not to run in and beat the shit out of anyone who laid a finger on your gay little pink shirt?

Would you even care?

I doubt it.

To you I'm just a psychopath.

I never denied it.

But I love you, Petey.

You didn't find me. You don't care.

Why?

If I asked you all these questions, would you laugh?

Would I have the balls to do it?

If I came into your room and fucked you like I dream about every night, would you believe me?

Again.

I doubt it.


	3. Please, Please, Please

_**Song: **Creep by Radiohead_

You don't look at me anymore, Petey.

I'm never in class, but I still see you.

Jimmy was a dog, nothing more, nothing less. Good for dirty work. Ultimately brainless. Trained to come at my beck and call.

So why do you choose him over me?

Why do I see you talking with him, warning him, gazing after him like I gaze after you?

He's nothing but a common tramp, Petey.

I love you.

Do you need to see the scars on my wrists? See the sheets on which I've dreamed of you?

Why do you torture me like this, Petey?

Is it revenge?

It hurts me, Petey. It's agony. The world stops turning when I hear your name. My heart skips a beat. The lava that pulsates many miles beneath my feet bubbles with fury. The suns that revolve on distant planets explode into a fiery, all-consuming inferno.

I'm breaking, Petey.

Can't you see?

I'm dying.

I'd move the world for you.

I'm going to do the next best thing.

I'm going to rule this school. Take control. My master plan will bring Jimmy down and see you crawling back to me.

You have to.

I'm not sure what will happen to me if you don't.

Perhaps my heart will tear me into shreds.

Perhaps I'll lose my mind.

Perhaps you won't even care.

Please, Petey.

You can't ignore me. You can't overlook this anymore.

I love you, Petey.

Come back.


	4. Lambs to the Slaughter

_**Song: **Question by System of a Down_

My plan is coming together, Petey.

The dog is doing all my dirty work without realizing it.

Marvel at my genius.

Come back to me, Petey.

Right now, the idiots are fighting, beating the shit out of each other. The pawns are taking themselves out of the picture, piece by piece. And Jimmy, storming in and thinking he could fix it all. 'King of the School'? I doubt it.

I sit here on the roof.

Watching it all.

The pigeons next to me irritate me -

_snap_

_crush_

_drop to the ground_

_- _why is there blood on my hands?

It doesn't matter, Petey.

After this, you can never ignore me again.

After this, you will love me.

After this, everything will come together.

No more cumbersome idiot dog to follow around. No more brainless teachers and prefects to ruin what is left of my life. No more blood to lose in misery -

_grab_

_slit_

_feel the release_

_- _a sharp stake in my flesh?

I don't understand half of what I do anymore.

But I remember that every second is for you.

You can't ignore this, Petey.

You know me better than anyone.

I think I can see you, Petey.

Cowering like the little rabbit you are. You don't understand that this is for your own good, Petey. You think the dog is going to come and save you?

Forget it.

The dog doesn't care about you like I do.

I will never let you die. I can never let you go.

This is the only way to show you that I love you. You can't ignore me anymore, Petey.


	5. Aftermath

_Final chapter of my first fiction – hope you enjoyed it.  
**Song: **Angel Eyes by Jerry Cantrell_

All I see is the padded walls.

All I can remember is your face.

I am nothing anymore.

Ever since they brought me here, I've known one thing and one thing alone – you won't come see me, so there's no point for me being alive.

They're getting tired of me.

They've removed everything sharp from my room. Everything is padded, dirty, steeped in the dark souls of the others. They seep out even now, dark, curling entities, whispering thoughts and slowly, ever so slowly, slipping away.

Slipping away like everything else.

Every day your face fades.

Every day it becomes a little bit harder to pretend you're here with me.

Every day it gets harder to cling to you.

I know I will never let you go.

But you probably never wanted me in the first place.

The world is fading, Petey.

Every second it becomes a little greyer, a little less bright.

The only thing holding me earthbound was the feeble hope that you might come and find me.

Even that is slipping away now.

All I see are your angel eyes.

Goodbye, Petey.

My heart was beating only for you, with the power of a thousand suns, the strength of a million tidal waves.

It has failed me now.


End file.
